Electromechanical resonating sensors can be utilized to detect a wide range of analytes (substance under analysis). However, detection and/or measurement using an electromechanical resonating sensor typically require complex measurement and data management, measurements at the resonance frequency of the sensor, and/or characterization of the sensor at resonance frequency. Example electromechanical resonating sensors include Quartz Crystal Microbalance (QCM) sensors, piezoelectric cantilever sensors, or the like. For QCM sensors, motional resistance and other circuit parameters at a resonance frequency of the QCM sensor can be used to detect an analyte accumulated on the QCM sensor. Cantilever sensors can be utilized in both static (bending) mode and dynamic (resonance) mode. Static mode sensors bend in proportion to surface stress caused by surface binding. In static mode, the deformation of the cantilever arm is measured to determine if an analyte is present. Dynamic mode sensors exhibit resonant frequency decrease as a result of mass-change due to analyte binding. In dynamic mode, a resonance frequency is measured to determine if an analyte is present. The complexity and data management associated with detection and/or measurement using an electromechanical resonating sensor becomes even worse if multiple sensors are to be monitored.